Aome & Mime
by tomoeandikr
Summary: combina un novio con dos caras mime,un viejo amor listo para regresar,un lobo que nunca se rinde, peleas,problemas,traiciones, infidelidad y listo!¿te gusta la idea?
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción**

Bueno este es un fic hecho por mi novio y yo jaja si y creo que es una idea muy original aunque tal vez no tenga que ver mucho con la verdadera realidad del anime Inuyasha.

La historia es un crossover de Inuyasha y Saint seiya pero no de todos los personajes, solo de los caballeros de asgard ya saben. Syd, Thor, Sigfried y todos los demás, principalmente Mime que protagonizará con Aome.

La historia parte desde que Aome esta en su época y desde hace dos años dejo de ver a Inuyasha y a todos los demás ya que Inuyasha se decidió por Kykio y ella decide no volver a la era feudal y entonces conoce a Mime… y de ahí es donde comienzan las cosas.

Esperamos les agraden los capítulos y que nos dejen reviews ya que son importantes para nosotros!


	2. Chapter 2

Nuevos amigos 

"Era una mañana muy calurosa de verano en Japón, eran apenas las 6:00 AM de la mañana, así que no había mucha gente en las calles, entre ellas, iba caminando un joven alto, de pelo rubio-rojizo muy largo, era muy guapo y tenia unos ojos color rojizo, el iba inmerso en sus pensamientos así que no le presto mucha atención a la chica que iba corriendo en contra de el gritando..."

Aome- ¡¡¡Llegare tarde!¡¡¡Llegare Tarde!

"La chica ni se dio cuenta que paso, solo se halló tirada arriba de un chico, este rápidamente ayudo a levantar a la hermosa chica de altura mediana, cabellos oscuros y ojos hermosos"

Mime- Perdón... lo siento tanto..no fije por donde iba...¿¿¿se encuentra bien señorita?

Aome- Perdóneme usted a mi yo no quería...

Mime- jajaja no hay problema ¿te puedo acompañar?

Aome- Muchas gracias...mi nombre es Aome mucho gusto

Mime- y el mío es Mime, el placer es todo mío señorita

"Ambos muchachos iban caminando y hablando hasta que llegaron a la escuela de Aome" 

Aome- bueno aquí me voy Mime..huumm... te cuidas...adios...

"El muchacho le sonrie a la chica y la despide" 

Mime- Si..te veo luego Aome

"_Aome a medio camino hacia la puerta de la escuela, se para en seco y regresa corriendo junto a mime bastante feliz"_

Aome- y que tal si te veo aquí cuando salga, ¿si?

"El muchacho no lo piensa dos veces y asiente enérgicamente" 

Aome- bien entonces aquí espérame a las 3:10 por favor

"La chica da media vuelta muy feliz y entra en el edificio después de explicarle a Mime" 

Mime (pensando)- "Que linda chica...y además es muy hermosa"

"El muchacho se retira de ahí e busca de algo que lo ayude para matar el tiempo y asi ver de nuevo a Aome"

"_Llegan las 3:10 y Mime regresa a la escuela de Aome, al llegar a la entrada, el muchacho observa que Aome estaba rodeada de chicas muy insistentes por algo"_

Yuka- Aome dinos...quien era el chico que venia contigo era muy guapo

Amigas- ¡¡¡si dinos!

Aome- Es...solo un amigo...

"Mime se acerca al grupo de chicas y con dificultad logra tomar a Aome del brazo y sacarla de entre todas las chicas"

Mime- ¿Te encuentras bien Aome?

Aome- si, vamonos de aquí

"Ambos chicos salen a toda velocidad de la entrada de la escuela, dos cuadras mas tarde aminoran la marcha y comienzan a charlar. El muchacho cada vez que la veía le parecía aún más hermosa y la chica cada vez que miraba su cara se enamoraba más de él..."

"El chico para de repente y Aome se le queda viendo"

Aome- ¿Qué pasa Mime?

Mime- uumm..me preguntaba...¿querrías ir a mi casa el viernes?

Aome- ¿Casa?...si seguro nos vemos después de la escuela ¿¿¿si?

Mime- bien adios Aome

"Los días pasan y finalmente llega el Viernes, Mime llega a la escuela a las 3:10 y se encuentra con Aome"

Mime-..bien..vamos entonces..

Aome- si..

"Los dos muchachos llegan a la casa, Mime se sienta en un sillón de la sala y ve de manera insistente a Aome, la cual al sentir las constantes miradas del chico se sonroja, Mime palpa a un lado suyo como señal para Aome"

Mime- siéntate

Aome- (sonríe) si

Mime- me da gusto que hayas venido Aome

Aome- si a mi también me da gusto Mime…

"Esa tarde Mime y Aome se conocieron más a fondo, y se hicieron más amigos que antes y mientras más tiempo pasaba mejor iban las cosas entre ellos dos"

"Esa tarde era hermosa, Aome y Mime se habían quedado de ver en un parque, Aome iba algo retrasada pero cuando llegó Mime ya estaba esperándola"

Mime- siéntate Aome

Aome- ¿Cómo estas?

Mime- bien gracias Aome…oye quería preguntarte algo ya que nos hemos hecho buenos amigos…

Aome- dime

Mime- ¿te gusta alguien en especial?

Aome- (se sonroja) pues…si

"mime al escuchar esto bajo la cabeza en señal de tristeza"

Mime- te felicito

Aome- ¿y …a ti?

Mime- si…pero esa chica le gusta alguien más.

Aome- pero estoy segura que esa chica sería muy feliz si le dijeras lo que en realidad sientes…Mime tengo algo que decirte…

Mime- (sonrojado) si…te escucho Aome

"La chica se acerca a Mime y le toma de la mano"

Aome- Mime…tu…me gustas …no se cuando ni como sucedió pero así es…

Mime- ah..yo…

"Mime se sonroja pero rápidamente se separa de Aome"

Mime- Aome…no puedo…te podrían lastimar y eso es lo que no quiero…

Aome- pero Mime…yo quiero estar contigo.

"La joven ahora se acerca a Mime y lo abraza con ternura, este responde al abrazo rodeándola con sus brazos de forma lenta y romántica"

Mime- pero...no...no puedo...además...me despojarían de mi rango y me sacarían de mi lugar de origen..yo...no quiero que alguien te lastime

Aome- (lloraba) pero Mime no puedo aceptar esa respuesta…¿o es que existe otra razón por la que no quieras estar conmigo?

Mime- tu me gustas mucho pero hay muchas personas que me quieren matar y una de esas formas es …matándote a ti primero..y eso no lo quiero.

Aome- pero ya he perdido una vez ha alguien que quiero y ahora tu…

"Aome se volteo, no quería seguir llorando y mucho menos que Mime la viera en ese estado, entonces Mime se acerca a ella, la toma por los brazos y le da un tierno beso, la abraza con un aire de tristeza y es entonces cuando Aome lo entiende"

Aome- lo entiendo Mime…ya no te preocupes por mi, se que tienes otras obligaciones que hacer.

Mime- Aome…

" De pronto Mime interrumpe su plática con Aome, había alguien ahí, llevó a Aome detrás de un muro y le pidió que se quedará ahí, salió al encuentro con esos misteriosos seres, no podía distinguirlos bien al principio"

¿¿: has sido elegido para que destruyas a los humanos

Mime: ¿Qué? …

¿¿: han hecho tantas cosas que ya no importa acabarlos ahora o más tarde.

Mime: ¿y si me rehusó?

¿¿: entonces morirás!

"Entonces un fuerte ataque comenzó entre Mime y los extraños guerreros, cuando de pronto uno de los ataques fue a dar justamente en donde se encontraba Aome, todo se cubrió por un resplandor, Mime al ver esto se enfureció y atacó con todas sus fuerzas pero parecían enemigos muy poderosos, cuando de pronto todo lo cubrió un resplandor y el sonido de mas explosiones por todo el lugar…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuevos amigos 2**

"_Aome se despertó, la luz le lastimaba los ojos, sabía que estaba en hospital e ignoraba lo que había sucedido en la batalla, a un lado pudo sentir una mano en la cama"_

aome- mime…

Dian- supongo que tu eres Aome…

Aome- si así es …¿Quién eres tu?

Dian- mi nombre es Dian, soy amigo de Mime

Aome- ¿Cómo esta mime? ¿esta bien?

Dian- bueno si…mime esta bien pero …esta en coma…

Aome- ¿en coma? Hay algo que pueda hacer yo…? Haré lo que sea…(asustada)

Dian- el veneno que tiene Mime solo se puede erradicar si muere quien se lo aplicó …

Aome- entonces…iré en su busca….

Dian- yo iré contigo…

"_De pronto una voz en la entrada del cuarto los sorprendió a ambos, era Mime quien había entrado en la habitación"_

Aome- mime…estas con vida….

"_Aome se puso de pie y abrazo a Mime con fuerza"_

Mime- (sonríe) estoy bien Aome…(sintió un dolor agudo pero lo ignoro)

Dian- estabas en coma Mime...

Mime- jeje soy mas fuerte de lo que crees...

Aome- pensé que te había perdido….

Mime- yo pensé lo mismo cuando caíste herida…

Aome- no te preocupes yo te cuidaré.

Mime- pero si se supone que yo te debo de cuidar a ti nn

Aome- ¿viste quienes eran los que te atacaron?

Mime. Eran tres tipos…había una espada que apenas logre esquivar…(se sienta en la cama) uno de ellos tenía orejas de perro jajaja ¿Cómo vez Dian?

Aome- oo ¿orejas de perro?

"_Aome se sorprende, no podía ser nadie más que Inuyasha, Mime nota su cambio de actitud y se acerca a ella"_

Mime- ¿Aome estas bien?

Aome- creo que yo conozco a ese tipo… es … es...

Dian- basta de hablar… mejor hay que descansar ustedes dos lo necesitan. (se pone de pie)

Mime- nos vemos mañana Aome.

Aome- si Mime y Dian…gracias por todo…( su tono era serio y preocupante)

" _Los dos chicos salieron del cuarto, se escuchaba como bromeaban y platicaban, en cambio Aome había quedado confundida y pensativa, pero el sueño y el cansancio la vencieron y finalmente cayo dormida"_

"_En la mañana Aome se levanto temprano y fue a visitar a Mime, entro en la habitación y lo vio aún dormido, se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama y lo vio con detenimiento y fue cuando pudo escuchar que entre sueños Mime decía – te amo Aome-"_

Aome- (sonrojada y susurrando para ella misma) mime…yo…tamb…

Dian- (sale del baño con una toalla cubriéndole de la cadera para abajo) Aome!

Aome- (sonrojada) Dian!...perdón…creo que mejor regreso más al rato…

Dian- si y para la próxima toca la puerta!

Aome- si claro…voy a traerles de desayunar…regreso al rato…y perdón.

"_Aome momentos después regresa al cuarto, esta vez había tocado la puerta y Dian había recibido el desayuno, ahora mime era quien estaba en el baño bañándose"_

Aome- uu parece que nunca llegó en buen momento…mejor voy a mi cuarto y regresó al rato…¡Mime te traje el desayuno, regreso más tarde!

Mime- ( desde el baño) eh? ..ah si Aome…gracias!

Dian- oh demonios! Se me olvido firmar los papales del hospital, ahora regreso!

"_Dian y Aome salieron de la habitación, Aome iba sonriendo, un poco sonrojada por lo que había escuchado hace unos momentos de Mime, entró en su habitación y vio una silueta, entonces supo quién era" _

Aome- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Inuyasha- vine a verte Aome...¿o estas muy ocupada con tu nuevo amiguito?

Aome- Inuyasha…vete de aquí!

" _De pronto Mime escucha un grito que reconoce fácilmente, era Aome, el muchacho salió corriendo de su cuarto en pantalón de mezclilla y sin camisa, Mime llego a la habitación de Aome y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo"_

Mime-¡¡¡Aome!!! ¿¿¿Te encuentras bien???

"El muchacho corrió en ayuda de Aome y la levanto entre sus brazos" 

Mime- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Aome (despertando)- Mime...si...claro que estoy bien...

"El chico sonríe y mira hacia la ventana que se encontraba abierta...en ella había marcas de garras.."

Dian- Ya esta todo el papeleo arregla...

"Dian se quedo viendo la escena, Mime sostenía a Aome y esta sonreía"

Dian- Ora tórtolos..cierren la puerta...jajaja

Aome- ay Dian..no es lo que tu piensas..

Mime- yo la ayudaba a...a levantarse..

Dian- bien bien...ya podemos irnos...

"Aome mira a la ventana y murmura -Inuyasha- "

Mime- (jugando con Dian) ¿Decías algo Aome?

Aome- no nada...

"Aome toma de la mano a Mime y le sonríe, el chico se sonroja y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro"

Dian-(riendo)- vamonos entonces tortolos...

"Los tres muchachos salen del hospital luego de terminar el papeleo, Aome se encontraba feliz de que Mime estuviera con ella, pero su mirada era distraída...triste algunas veces" "Aome recuerda que su mamá debía de estar preocupada por ella" 

Aome- Tengo que ir a ver a mi madre..ha de estar preocupada por mi...¿no quieren acompañarme? Podrían comer en mi casa

Mime- Claro Aome

Dian- me encantaría..de hecho le encanta la idea mucho mas a Mime...jajaja

"_Los tres caminan un poco y llegan a la entrada de la casa de Aome, donde Dian y Mime quedan fascinados por tan grande jardín, caminan por el y se encuentran en la entrada de la casa de la chica"_

Aome- ¡¡¡Madre!!! ¡¡¡Ya llegue!!!

"_La madre de la chica llega a la entrada y la abraza, luego hace pasar a los muchachos dentro de la casa"_

Aome- Madre, el es Dian, y el es...(sonrojada) Mime..

"Mime cortésmente toma la mano de la madre de Aome y besa su dorso, Dian sonríe y estrecha la mano de la señora"

_M. Aome- Hay que lindos amigos tienes Aome...el abuelo y Sota no están...pero siéntense chicos vamos_

"_Los dos muchachos se sentaron y Mime espero ansioso a Aome"_

Aome- me iré a cambiar

Mime- claro Aome... aquí te espero...

"Aome al entrar en su cuarto, suspira muy hondo, se sonroja al pensar en Mime y muy feliz saca todo lo que había en su closet, finalmente se decide y baja"

"_Mime y Dian bromeaban y charlaban alegremente, Aome llevaba un vestido rosa corto y sandalias...se quería ver hermosa para Mime"_

"Mime miro hacia las escaleras y su quijada cayo hasta el suelo al ver a Aome bajando lindísima"

Dian- (cerrándole la boca a Mime) Mime..no babees..

Aome- Ya me cambie...¿¿¿como me veo???

Mime- te ves hermosa...

Dian- te ves muy bien Aome

"La chica se sonroja por el comentario de Mime y termina de bajar las escaleras, luego silenciosamente se acerca a Mime, le pone una mano en el hombro y en el momento que Dian mira hacia otro lado Aome besa la mejilla de Mime"

"_El muchacho se acerca a la chica con toda la intención de regresarle el beso pero regresa a su lugar al ver a la madre de Aome salir de la cocina"_

M. Aome- ¿Quieren algo de tomar?

Mime- si tiene saque con mucho gusto...jaja

Dian- borracho..señora no le haga caso...un refresco estaría bien..para ambos...

"La madre de Aome ríe y entra a la cocina por los refrescos" 

Mime- ya tengo 25 no necesito que me cuides

Dian- yo tengo 26 así que me haces caso

"_Aome se quedo con cara de what al oír la edad de Mime pero sonrió"_

Aome- Mime..yo tengo solo 18 años...no te molesta ..¿o si?

Mime- claro que no..¿porque me molestaría?

Aome- gracias Mime..

"_la madre de Aome trajo los refrescos y Aome sonrojada se levanto de la mesa"_

Aome- madre ¿te ayudo en algo? Mime y Dian se quedaran a comer ¿no hay problema?

M. Aome- Claro que no Aome, me da gusto que tu novio y su amigo se queden a cenar nn

Mime-(sonrojado)- ¡¡¿¿Qué??!! Yo..yo..

Aome-(sonrojada)- Madre..Mime yo..no..

M.Aome- ¡¡¡Hay hija no hace falta que me digan nada, se nota cuanto se quieren!!! Y Mime si expresa sus sentimientos..nn

Mime- ahh pues..yo..

"Aome se sonroja bastante y no sabe que hacer o decir, al igual que Mime" 

Dian-(Riendo)- si..se nota ¿no es así señora?

M. Aome- Si..se ven tan lindos juntos...Dian..voy al mercado a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, ¿serías tan amable de ayudarme con las bolsas?

Dian- claro señora..

"Dian sale detrás de la madre de Aome y se cierra la puerta tras de ellos" 

Mime- bien...pues...

Aome-..si..

"Ambos se miran fijamente, sin hallar que decir, ambos rojos hasta las orejas..."

_**Hola a todos **_

_**Bueno este fic tiene muy pocos comentarios, en realidad me encanta la historia pero esta un poco mal redactada es por esto que deje de publicarla hace un tiempo pero una persona me pidió que publicara el capitulo 2 y bueno ya no importa quien lo lea mientras que las personas que lo lean lo disfruten. **_


End file.
